Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Fluttershy's Cottage opening exterior S5E7.png Discord_telling_Fluttershy_a_funny_story_S5E7.png Discord_and_Fluttershy_having_a_fun_time_S5E7.png Fluttershy_laughing_amused_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-never_known_anypony_as_funny_as_you-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_holding_a_teacup_S5E7.png Fluttershy_can't_hold_in_her_laughter_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-fetch_your_left_leg!-_S5E7.png Discord_and_Fluttershy_having_Tuesday_tea_S5E7.png Fluttershy_mentions_her_friend_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_surprised_by_the_mention_of_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_says_-Tree_Hugger--_derisively_S5E7.png Discord_having_a_droll_laugh_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-met_her_on_a_trip_to_see_the_Breezies-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_talking_about_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_with_beady_eyes_S5E7.png Discord_-how_nice_for_you-_S5E7.png Discord_chewing_on_a_teacup_S5E7.png Discord_in_stark_surprise_S5E7.png Fluttershy's_tea_set_floats_upward_S5E7.png Discord_accepts_Fluttershy's_-invitation-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_gets_tongue-tied_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-already_asked_Tree_Hugger-_S5E7.png Discord's_jealousy_begins_S5E7.png Discord_crosses_in_front_of_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Fluttershy_looking_anxious_S5E7.png Discord_puts_on_a_jacket_S5E7.png Discord_-who,_me--_S5E7.png Discord_-probably_got_lost_in_the_mail-_S5E7.png Discord_-no_biggie,_as_the_foals_say-_S5E7.png Discord_annoyed_-gotta_go!-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_holds_up_a_tray_of_teacakes_S5E7.png Discord_stuffs_teacakes_down_his_shirt_S5E7.png Discord_tosses_the_tray_away_S5E7.png Discord_-did_I_say_that_out_loud--_S5E7.png Discord_leaving_the_cottage_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_from_the_cottage_S5E7.png Fluttershy's_tea_set_clatters_to_the_floor_S5E7.png |-| 2 = Обход Понивилля ---- Spike sleeping soundly in his castle bedroom S5E7.png Spike_slowly_waking_up_S5E7.png Spike_surprised_by_Discord_in_his_bed_S5E7.png Discord_asks_Spike_where_Twilight_is_S5E7.png Spike_says_Twilight_is_in_Canterlot_S5E7.png Discord_disappointed_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_from_Spike's_room_S5E7.png Spike_freaked_out_S5E7.png Spike_wraps_himself_in_bedsheets_S5E7.png Carousel_Boutique_exterior_shot_S5E7.png Rarity_levitating_jewels_and_ribbon_S5E7.png Rarity_fashions_a_bow_for_Sweetie_Belle_S5E7.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_in_Gala_dresses_S5E7.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_jump_for_joy_S5E7.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_excited_for_the_Gala_S5E7.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_play_a_card_game_S5E7.png Applejack_tells_the_fillies_to_keep_it_down_S5E7.png Applejack_downplays_the_Gala_experience_S5E7.png Applejack_trailing_off_S5E7.png Apple Bloom pushes the curtain open S5E7.png Apple Bloom smiles at AJ S5E7.png Apple_Bloom_in_her_Gala_dress_S5E7.png Applejack_-my_little_sister's_all_grown_up!-_S5E7.png Apple Bloom joins Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S5E7.png Applejack_crying_liquid_pride_S5E7.png Applejack_blows_her_nose_with_Dash's_tail_S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_pulls_her_tail_away_S5E7.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_super-excited_S5E7.png CMC_-this_is_gonna_be_the_best_night_ever!-_S5E7.png Crusaders_scream_at_Discord's_giant_eye_S5E7.png Discord_with_a_giant_vanity_mirror_eye_S5E7.png Discord_talking_to_Applejack_S5E7.png Discord_scratching_Apple_Bloom's_chin_S5E7.png Discord_-Gross_Gruesome_Gala-_S5E7.png Apple_Bloom_blows_raspberry_at_Discord_S5E7.png Rarity_answers_Discord's_rude_question_S5E7.png Rarity_-they're_going_as_our_dates-_S5E7.png Sweetie_Belle_is_Rarity's_-plus-one-_S5E7.png Sweetie_Belle_shouting_-we're_plus-ones!-_S5E7.png Crusaders_shouting_-we're_plus-ones!-_S5E7.png Discord_plugs_his_ears_with_his_horns_S5E7.png Discord_has_heard_enough_of_the_Crusaders_S5E7.png Discord_-I_believe_I_got_that!-_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_from_the_Boutique_S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_wins_the_card_game_S5E7.png Elements_of_Harmony_card_game_transition_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_sells_a_cupcake_to_Cloud_Kicker_S5E7.png Pinkie_says_hi_to_Discord_S5E7.png Metal_Gear_Discord_S5E7.png Discord_pokes_out_of_the_cardboard_box_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_-all_the_flavors_we_have-_S5E7.png Pinkie_invades_Discord's_personal_space_S5E7.png Discord_-actually,_Pinkie_Pie-_S5E7.png Discord_tries_to_ask_a_question_S5E7.png Discord_stammering_nervously_S5E7.png Discord_scratching_a_decorative_candy_cane_S5E7.png Discord_looking_around_anxiously_S5E7.png Discord_famished_S5E7.png Discord_asks_for_all_of_the_cakes_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_-all_of_them-!-_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_stunned_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_the_fourth_wall_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_-all_of_the_cakes!-_S5E7.png Discord_-I'll_need_all_my_energy-_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_speeding_through_the_bakery_S5E7.png Discord_asks_Pinkie_who_she's_going_to_the_Gala_with_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_stuffing_a_cake_into_a_box_S5E7.png Discord_looking_aside_annoyed_S5E7.png Discord_sees_someone_outside_S5E7.png View_of_Ponyville_from_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E7.png Fluttershy_in_Discord's_crosshairs_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_in_Discord's_crosshairs_S5E7.png Discord_spying_through_a_periscope_S5E7.png Discord_looking_very_jealous_S5E7.png Pinkie_shouting_-my_sister_Maud!-_S5E7.png Discord_tells_Pinkie_to_cancel_his_order_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_from_the_bakery_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_want_none_of_the_cakes_now-!-_S5E7.png Pinkie_sad_and_surrounded_by_cake_boxes_S5E7.png |-| 3 = Встреча с Три Хаггер ' ---- Fluttershy and Tree Hugger walking together S5E7.png Fluttershy_-oh,_my,_you_are_funny!-_S5E7.png Discord_interrupts_Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Fluttershy_introduces_Tree_Hugger_to_Discord_S5E7.png Fluttershy_introduces_Discord_to_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_meeting_Discord_S5E7.png Discord_glaring_at_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord's_eyes_glowing_red_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-it's_a_compliment-_S5E7.png Discord_-well,_I'm_sure_it_is-_S5E7.png Discord_about_to_leave_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_away_from_Ponyville_S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_confused_S5E7.png Discord_poofs_back_in_S5E7.png Discord_-you_can_rest_assured_of_that-_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_away_again_S5E7.png Discord_-have_fun_at_the_Gala!-_S5E7.png Discord_face-palms_S5E7.png Discord_vanishes_third_time_in_a_row_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-righteous!-_S5E7.png |-| 4 = 'В доме Дискорда/Получение билета на Бал Гала-концерт ---- The chaos dimension S5E7.png Discord's_house_S5E7.png Discord_poofs_into_his_home_S5E7.png Discord_imitating_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Discord_slams_his_front_door_S5E7.png Discord's_broken_glass_pitcher_S5E7.png Discord_about_to_clean_his_house_S5E7.png Dust_bunnies_behind_Discord's_couch_S5E7.png Discord_smiling_facetiously_at_dust_bunnies_S5E7.png House-cleaning_Discord_crosses_his_arms_S5E7.png Discord_cleaning_his_windows_S5E7.png Discord_-cleaning-_the_dishes_S5E7.png Discord making dishes dirty S5E7.png Discord_-can_make_more_new_friends_anytime-_S5E7.png Discord_in_an_angry_huff_S5E7.png Discord_throwing_a_tantrum_S5E7.png Discord_sulking_S5E7.png Discord_hears_a_sound_outside_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_floating_helplessly_S5E7.png Discord_catches_Parcel_Post_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_has_a_letter_for_Discord_S5E7.png Discord_taking_his_mail_S5E7.png Discord_has_a_golden_ticket_S5E7.png Discord_receives_his_Gala_invitation_S5E7.png Discord_shows_off_his_Gala_ticket_to_Parcel_Post_S5E7.png Discord_angry_at_Parcel_Post_S5E7.png Discord_angrily_asks_why_his_mail_is_late_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_says_he_got_lost_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_asking_for_directions_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_-I_can_make_my_way_back_from_there-_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_goes_floating_again_S5E7.png Discord_-I'll_see_you_at_the_Gala-_S5E7.png Parcel_Post_snatched_up_by_a_monster_S5E7.png Discord_-she'll_think_that_she's_my_only_friend-_S5E7.png Discord_wonders_who_to_bring_as_a_plus-one_S5E7.png Discord_gets_an_idea_S5E7.png Discord_has_a_wicked_idea_S5E7.png |-| 5 = На Бал Гала-концерт ---- The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_talking_with_Twilight_S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_-anything_I_can_do-_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_-I_am_quite_looking_forward-_S5E7.png Celestia_-just_enjoying_the_Gala_for_once-_S5E7.png Twilight_and_Celestia_hear_trumpet_fanfare_S5E7.png Gala_announcer_blowing_a_trumpet_S5E7.png Gala_announcer_announces_Discord's_arrival_S5E7.png Gala_announcer_trips_over_his_words_S5E7.png Discord_whispering_to_Gala_announcer_S5E7.png Discord_enters_the_Grand_Galloping_Gala_S5E7.png The_Smooze_enters_the_Grand_Galloping_Gala_S5E7.png The_Smooze_smiling_as_he_enters_S5E7.png Ponies_shocked_by_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Sunshower_Raindrops_and_Sprinkle_Medley_shocked_S5E7.png Lyra,_Lyrica,_and_Silver_Script_shocked_S5E7.png Lyra_watches_Lyrica_Lilac_faint_S5E7.png Discord_and_the_Smooze's_grand_entrance_S5E7.png Smooze_seizes_Gala_announcer's_trumpet_S5E7.png Gala_announcer_in_utter_shock_S5E7.png Smooze_eating_a_trumpet_S5E7.png Discord_and_the_rascally_Smooze_S5E7.png Discord_gets_his_paw_sticky_S5E7.png Discord_with_a_slimy_paw_S5E7.png Discord_wipes_his_paw_on_announcer's_cravat_S5E7.png Gala_announcer_with_slime-covered_cravat_S5E7.png Celestia and Twilight shocked S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I'll_take_care_of_this-_S5E7.png Twilight_speeds_away_from_Celestia_S5E7.png Twilight_pushes_Discord_aside_S5E7.png The_Smooze_belching_S5E7.png Twilight_talking_with_Discord_S5E7.png Twilight_and_Discord_look_at_Smooze_S5E7.png Discord_defends_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Discord_-the_Smooze_may_be_an_'it'-_S5E7.png Discord_mentions_the_Smooze's_-heart_of_blob-_S5E7.png The_Smooze_slithers_across_the_floor_S5E7.png Lyra_and_Sprinkle_Medley_run_away_from_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Twilight_-this_night_is_extremely_important_to_me-_S5E7.png Twilight_waving_to_Princess_Celestia_S5E7.png Twilight_warns_Discord_to_keep_Smooze_under_control_S5E7.png Discord_talking_with_Twilight_S5E7.png Discord_-have_you_seen_Fluttershy_anywhere--_S5E7.png Twilight confused S5E7.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_enter_the_Gala_S5E7.png AJ_and_Rarity_enter_the_Gala_S5E7.png Discord_feeds_the_Smooze_a_diamond_S5E7.png The_Smooze_glows_and_slightly_grows_S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Fluttershy_at_the_Gala_close-up_S5E7.png Discord_thrilled_to_see_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_talks_about_a_waterfall's_aura_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-so,_like,_magic_manifestation-_S5E7.png Discord_bumping_into_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Fluttershy_doesn't_notice_Discord_S5E7.png Discord_tries_to_get_Fluttershy's_attention_S5E7.png Discord_clearing_his_throat_loudly_S5E7.png Fluttershy_surprised_to_see_Discord_at_the_Gala_S5E7.png Discord_-funny_how_you_remembered_it_that_way-_S5E7.png Discord_meets_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_trying_to_one-up_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_meets_Discord_again_S5E7.png Discord_-you've_met_me_before-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-in_another_life_maybe--_S5E7.png Discord_-you_don't_remember_me--_S5E7.png Discord_pointing_at_his_horns_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-I_meet_a_lot_of_different_creatures-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-each_one_of_them_perfect_and_unique-_S5E7.png Discord_-as_I_was_saying-_S5E7.png Discord_with_paw_around_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-am_I_really_your_oldest,_bestest_friend--_S5E7.png Discord_-of_course_not!-_S5E7.png Discord_floating_around_Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_floats_around_Fluttershy's_table_S5E7.png Discord_-I_was_talking_about_the_Smooze-_S5E7.png Discord_with_arm_around_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Discord_-what_we_called_him_back_it_college-_S5E7.png Discord_drops_the_Smooze_onto_Fluttershy's_table_S5E7.png Discord_-forgets-_Tree_Hugger's_name_again_S5E7.png Discord_calls_Tree_Hugger_-Tree_Embrace-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_likes_the_name_Tree_Embrace_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-so_in_rhythm_with_my_life_force-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-maybe_I'll_change_it!-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_amused_giggling_S5E7.png Fluttershy_petting_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-sounds_like_you_two_are_so_close-_S5E7.png Discord_-that's_what_is_true-_S5E7.png Discord_hugging_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Fluttershy_suggests_the_four_have_dinner_together_S5E7.png Discord_splits_the_Smooze_in_half_S5E7.png The_Smooze_reforms_into_one_piece_S5E7.png Discord_snaps_at_Fluttershy's_suggestion_S5E7.png Discord_-have_you_no_heart--_S5E7.png Smooze_approaches_Mr._Waddle_and_Chelsea_Porcelain_S5E7.png Discord_-looks_like_somepony_wants_to_mingle-_S5E7.png Discord_-we'll_be_back_in_a_bit-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_calls_Tree_Hugger_-Treezie-_S5E7.png Discord_takes_offense_to_Tree_Hugger's_nickname_S5E7.png Discord_-sort_of_a_juvenile_nickname-_S5E7.png Discord_calls_the_Smooze_-Smoozie-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_amused_S5E7.png |-| 6 = Вечеринка для одного Дискорда ---- Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Discord_-I_need_to_make_this_a_party_of_one-_S5E7.png Discord_pushes_the_Smooze_out_the_door_S5E7.png Discord_-stay_out_here_until_I_come_for_you-_S5E7.png The_Smooze_feeling_sad_S5E7.png Discord_locks_the_door_S5E7.png Discord_scanning_the_room_for_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Fluttershy,_Tree_Hugger,_and_friends_mingling_S5E7.png Discord_interrupts_with_loud_laughter_S5E7.png Discord_laughing_loudly_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-what's_so_funny--_S5E7.png Discord_nudging_Tree_Hugger_with_his_elbow_S5E7.png Applejack_and_friends_feeling_awkward_S5E7.png Applejack_and_friends_back_away_slowly_S5E7.png Discord_gets_cozy_with_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Discord_-the_time_that_we_went_to_the_store-_S5E7.png Discord_-came_back_with_two_cakes_instead_of_one-_S5E7.png Discord_-that's_how_crazy_we_are-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_telling_a_boring_story_S5E7.png Fluttershy_We_have_bought_two_cakes_S5E7.png Discord_unimpressed_with_Fluttershy's_story_S5E7.png Discord_-you_kind_of_left_out_all_the_fun-_S5E7.png Discord_and_Tree_Hugger_-I'm_sure_you_got_it-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-I_got_that_you_really_like_cake-_S5E7.png Discord_stunned_by_Tree_Hugger's_calmness_S5E7.png Discord_-we_like_each_other!-_S5E7.png Discord_-actually_pretty_lukewarm_about_cake-_S5E7.png Gala_ponies_hear_something_outside_S5E7.png Pounding_at_the_door_S5E7.png Twilight_giving_Celestia_a_concerned_look_S5E7.png Twilight_unlocking_the_door_S5E7.png Rarity_bursts_into_the_ballroom_S5E7.png Rarity_breathless_and_covered_in_slime_S5E7.png Rarity_-that_creature_took_my_jewels!-_S5E7.png The_Smooze_eating_Twinkleshine's_jewels_S5E7.png Tenth_Doctor_running_from_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Twinkleshine_scared_of_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Twilight looking outside S5E7.png Twilight_about_to_scold_Discord_S5E7.png Twilight_-I_told_you_to_keep_your_friend_under_control-_S5E7.png Discord_doesn't_care_about_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_look_up_at_Discord_S5E7.png Discord_-what_I_mean_to_say_is-_S5E7.png Discord_promises_to_keep_an_eye_on_Smooze_S5E7.png Rarity_covered_in_slime_S5E7.png Discord_with_a_vacuum_cleaner_S3E7.png Discord_vacuums_slimy_dress_off_of_Rarity_S5E7.png Rarity_blushing_in_embarrassment_S5E7.png Rarity_feeling_naked_S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_thanking_Discord_S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_-it's_alright,_everypony-_S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_addressing_the_ballroom_S5E7.png Discord_with_Smooze_on_a_leash_S5E7.png Discord_shoving_Smooze_into_a_closet_S5E7.png Discord_closes_the_door_on_the_Smooze_S5E7.png The_Smooze_looking_behind_him_S5E7.png The_Smooze_licking_his_lips_S5E7.png The_Smooze_in_a_room_of_riches_S5E7.png |-| 7 = Стэнд-ап комедия ---- Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord_spying_from_the_ballroom_chandelier_S5E7.png Discord_spies_on_Fluttershy_from_above_S5E7.png Fluttershy_calling_Tree_Hugger_funny_S5E7.png Fluttershy_with_a_hoof_on_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_furious_with_envy_S5E7.png High-society_ponies_mingling_S5E7.png Ponies_notice_the_lights_go_out_S5E7.png Twilight_and_Celestia_notice_the_lights_go_out_S5E7.png Twilight_and_Celestia_looking_toward_the_stage_S5E7.png Discord_doing_a_mic_check_S5E7.png Discord_doing_stand-up_comedy_S5E7.png Discord_-I_just_flew_into_Canterlot-_S5E7.png Discord_-wow,_are_my_interspecies_parts_tired!-_S5E7.png Gala_ponies_not_laughing_S5E7.png Discord_waiting_for_the_laughs_S5E7.png Discord_pulls_top_hat_over_his_body_S5E7.png Discord_in_a_new_comedy_outfit_S5E7.png Discord_-only_got_these_tiny_mismatched_wings-_S5E7.png Discord_-even_I_can_fly_better_than_Twilight-_S5E7.png Discord_winking_to_the_audience_S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_feeling_offended_S5E7.png Celestia_laughing_at_Discord's_jokes_S5E7.png Discord_tries_observational_humor_instead_S5E7.png Discord_pokes_his_head_out_of_thin_air_S5E7.png Discord_in_another_new_comedy_outfit_S5E7.png Discord_-what's_the_deal_there--_S5E7.png Crowd_silent_and_Masquerade_coughing_S5E7.png Discord_tugging_on_his_necktie_S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Twilight_S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_think_they're..._jokes--_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_big_grin_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_excited_at_Maud_S5E7.png Pinkie_and_Maud_Pie_-my_favorite-_S5E7.png Crowd_still_not_laughing_S5E7.png Gala_colt_looking_at_glowing_door_S5E7.png Discord_doing_a_knock-knock_joke_S5E7.png Discord_-you're_supposed_to_say_'who's_there-'-_S5E7.png Discord_-this_is_the_most_basic_of_jokes-_S5E7.png Discord_about_to_smash_a_watermelon_S5E7.png Discord_smashes_a_watermelon_S5E7.png Pinkie_and_Maud_showered_in_watermelon_bits_S5E7.png Maud_-you're_the_most_basic_of_jokes-_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_-good_one,_Maud!-_S5E7.png Crowd_laughing_at_Discord_S5E7.png Discord's_eye_twitching_S5E7.png Discord_becoming_enraged_S5E7.png Glowing_Gala_door_S5E7.png Gala_colt_trembling_S5E7.png Slime_oozes_out_of_the_room_S5E7.png Unnamed_colt_incredibly_frightened_S5E7.png Twilight turns around S5E7.png Twilight_notices_the_oozing_doorway_S5E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_-what_is_that-!-_S5E7.png Discord_hears_a_disturbance_in_the_crowd_S5E7.png Green_slime_floods_the_Gala_ballroom_S5E7.png |-| 8 = Смуз на свободе/Три Хаггер спасает положение ---- Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_backs_away_from_the_slime_S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_stuck_in_the_slime_S5E7.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_slime_S5E7.png Discord_looking_at_the_pool_of_slime_S5E7.png Discord_looks_at_Smooze's_top_hat_and_bowtie_S5E7.png Pool_of_slime_blasted_with_magic_S5E7.png Twilight's_magic_is_ineffective_S5E7.png Twilight_turns_to_Celestia_for_help_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_determined_S5E7.png Celestia_charges_her_magic_S5E7.png Celestia's_magic_fizzles_out_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia's_magic_is_ineffective_S5E7.png Twilight_-how_could_you_bring_him_here-!-_S5E7.png Discord_hovers_over_the_pool_of_slime_S5E7.png AJ,_Apple_Bloom,_and_Rarity_covered_in_slime_S5E7.png Rarity looking sad S5E7.png Applejack_-that's_what_you're_worried_about--_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_sails_the_sea_of_slime_S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_stuck_to_a_wall_S5E7.png Discord_-it_would_never_have_happened-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_stuck_to_a_ballroom_window_S5E7.png Discord_being_passive-aggressive_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-something_might_have_harshed_his_flow-_S5E7.png Discord_-you_don't_know_anything-_S5E7.png Discord_-I've_known_Smoozeface_for_ages-_S5E7.png Discord_dancing_in_midair_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_suggests_auditory_therapy_S5E7.png Discord_in_stunned_surprise_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-I_always_feel_really_at_peace-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-maybe_he'll_calm_down-_S5E7.png Discord_scoffs_at_Tree_Hugger's_suggestion_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_vocalizing_softly_S5E7.png Discord_genuinely_surprised_S5E7.png Giant_pool_of_slime_vibrating_S5E7.png The_Smooze_smiling_peacefully_S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_not_stuck_anymore_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_tells_Smooze_to_bliss_out_S5E7.png AJ,_Apple_Bloom,_and_Rarity_not_stuck_anymore_S5E7.png Pool_of_slime_begins_to_shrink_S5E7.png Giant_Smooze_is_solid_again_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_continues_vocalizing_S5E7.png The_Smooze_happy_S5E7.png Gala_ponies_cheer_for_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Fluttershy_hugs_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_grinding_his_teeth_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-thanks,_everypony-_S5E7.png Twilight_and_friends_impressed_by_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-he_only_responds_to_vibrations-_S5E7.png |-| 9 = Дискорд, наконец, восстает/Извинения для Три Хаггер ---- Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png Discord_explodes_with_anger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-you're_really_bumming_me_out-_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_asks_Discord_to_lower_his_voice_S5E7.png Discord_extremely_frustrated_S5E7.png Discord_raises_his_claw_S5E7.png Discord_tearing_a_hole_through_space_S5E7.png Portal_to_another_dimension_opens_S5E7.png Discord_extends_his_paw_toward_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_levitates_into_the_air_S5E7.png Discord_prepares_to_banish_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Sock_puppet_dimension_S5E7.png Discord_-I'm_not_going_to_hurt_you-_S5E7.png Discord_-I_can't_have_you_interfering-_S5E7.png Discord_bitter_toward_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Fluttershy_yells_for_Discord_to_stop_S5E7.png Discord_-just_as_soon_as_she's_gone-_S5E7.png Discord_and_Fluttershy_having_midair_tea_S5E7.png Discord_and_Fluttershy_look_at_main_five_S5E7.png Twilight_and_friends_ready_to_fight_S5E7.png Disco_ball_pours_out_of_Discord's_teacup_S5E7.png Smooze_entranced_by_disco_ball_S5E7.png Disco_ball_bounces_past_Twilight_and_friends_S5E7.png Twilight_and_friends_smothered_by_Smooze_S5E7.png Discord_and_Fluttershy_-I'm_doing_her_a_favor-_S5E7.png Discord_talks_about_the_other_dimension's_-white_sand_beaches-_S5E7.png Discord_talks_about_the_other_dimension's_-attentive_wait_staff-_S5E7.png Discord_-the_humidity_isn't_great-_S5E7.png Discord_-where_isn't_that_the_case_these_days--_S5E7.png Fluttershy angry at Discord S5E7.png Fluttershy_asks_Discord_why_he's_doing_this_S5E7.png Discord_snaps_at_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Discord_criticizes_Fluttershy_for_inviting_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_looking_anxious_S5E7.png Discord_-as_if_I_didn't_matter_at_all!-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-just_because_I_have_a_new_friend-!-_S5E7.png Discord_and_Fluttershy_arguing_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-I_didn't_abandon_you!-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-what_if_you_had_a_friend-_S5E7.png Discord_in_deep_thought_S5E7.png Discord_-no,_I_suppose_not-_S5E7.png Discord_twiddling_his_fingers_S5E7.png Discord_-overreacted_just_a_skosh-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-more_like_a_lot_of_skoshes!-_S5E7.png Fluttershy_asking_-could_you_give_us_a_minute--_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_happily_complies_S5E7.png Discord_apologizes_to_Fluttershy_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-you_owe_somepony_an_apology-_S5E7.png Discord_offers_Fluttershy_a_flower_S5E7.png Fluttershy_slaps_flower_out_of_Discord's_paw_S5E7.png Fluttershy_-not_me!-_S5E7.png Discord_clearing_his_throat_S5E7.png Discord_closing_the_dimensional_portal_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_lands_on_a_giant_pillow_S5E7.png Fluttershy_hugging_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Giant_Smooze_approaches_other_Gala_ponies_S5E7.png Discord_reaches_into_giant_Smooze_S5E7.png Discord_returns_Smooze_to_normal_size_S5E7.png Discord_apologizing_to_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Discord_apologizes_for_his_wrath_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_-it's_all_groovy-_S5E7.png Discord_hugging_Tree_Hugger_S5E7.png Tree_Hugger_not_ready_to_hug_Discord_yet_S5E7.png Discord_and_Tree_Hugger_reach_an_understanding_S5E7.png |-| 10 = Эпилог ---- Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord_apologizes_to_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Smooze_kisses_Discord's_cheek_S5E7.png Discord_touched_by_the_Smooze's_affection_S5E7.png Discord_-I_may_actually_grow_to_like_this-_S5E7.png Maud_Pie_-I_like_it_too-_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_-it's_not_a_party_until-_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_squee_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_the_Smooze_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_invites_Smooze_to_dance_S5E7.png Smooze_follows_Pinkie_onto_the_dance_floor_S5E7.png Pinkie_Pie_and_the_Smooze_dancing_S5E7.png Twilight_apologizes_to_Princess_Celestia_S5E7.png Twilight_-I_thought_I_could_give_you_a_break-_S5E7.png Twilight_-I_was_in_over_my_head-_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_-you_have_nothing_to_apologize_for-_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_-the_most_fun_Gala_in_years!-_S5E7.png Twilight_thinks_the_Gala_was_a_disaster_S5E7.png Twilight_double-take_-what-!-_S5E7.png Twilight_-there_was_ooze_all_over_the_place!-_S5E7.png Twilight_-one_of_the_guests_threatened-_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_-I_know!-_S5E7.png Princess_Celestia_-can_you_imagine-_S5E7.png Celestia_puts_a_wing_around_Twilight_S5E7.png Celestia_pushes_Twilight_toward_the_dance_floor_S5E7.png Grand_Galloping_Gala_penultimate_shot_S5E7.png Grand_Galloping_Gala_final_shot_S5E7.png |-| 11 = Анимация ---- EW animatic - The Grand Galloping Gala.png EW_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Celestia_hear_fanfare.png EW_animatic_-_Trumpet_fanfare.png EW_animatic_-_Announcing_the_Smooze!.png EW_animatic_-_Discord_and_the_Smooze_arrive.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze_in_a_top_hat.png MLP_Facebook_page_Smooze_animatic.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze_smiling.png EW_animatic_-_Ponies_gasp_at_the_Smooze.png EW_animatic_-_Princess_Twilight_and_Celestia.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze's_lack_of_etiquette.png EW_animatic_-_Ponies_mingling_at_the_Gala.png EW_animatic_-_Twilight_addresses_ponies.png EW_animatic_-_Ponies_in_a_panic.png EW_animatic_-_Gala_floor_covered_in_slime.png EW_animatic_-_Pinkie_Pie_hugging_the_Smooze.png EW_animatic_-_Pinkie_invites_the_Smooze_to_dance.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze_mingles.png en: Make New Friends But Keep Discord/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона